"The 3rd Apprentice Part 2" transcript
Prologue: The Jump City Streets Terra (off screen): "Beast Boy, oh, Beast Boy, please, Beast Boy, where are you?" Raven (off screen): "Terra, that's quite enough, you've been calling for 27 minutes." Terra (off screen): "Maybe if I can just try 1 more time-" Robin (off screen): "Come on, Terra, if he's gonna pick up and respond, he would've done it by now." Starfire (off screen): "And besides, you are kind of giving all of us headaches." Terra (off screen): "But why doesn't he respond? Where could he might be?" Optimo: "Beast Boy and Shrieker definitely went a few rounds, but I can't tell who won the battle fight or where they went off to." Raven: "There's no sign of him here either, his locator's still offline, I've been monitoring all of the frequencies, but he hasn't even checked in." Terra: "Oh we're such a terrible team, we shouldn't've left Beast Boy to do battle fights alone." Cyborg: "Yeah right, especially since Slade's big invention was a dud." Starfire: "The chronoton detonator was not a dud, it was a decoy to lure us away from Beast Boy and we just fell for it." Cyborg: "I should've known that thing was a fraud." Terra: "But why? why did Slade wish to separate us from Beast Boy?" Optimo: "And if the detonator was a decoy-" Raven: "Then what was Slade's real plan?" Sirens Wailing Robin: "Titans, trouble, follow me!" The 6 Teen Titans team members go off in search of Beast Boy. Cut back to Beast Boy sneaking right inside and stealing the Thermal Blaster. Prison Guard Number 3's voice: "He's stolen the Thermal Blaster again!" Prison Guard Number 1: "Capture him!" Prison Guard Number 2: Where'd he run off to?" Robin (off screen): "Hold it right there!" Beast Boy's silhouette walks around closer to them....... Cyborg: "Wait just 1 minute, that's not Slade, that's-" Terra: "Beast Boy." Fade to a black screen..... [Teen Titans New Theme Music In Background] Beast Boy: I can obey the traffic rules Teen Titans Beast Boy (continued): I can eat everything without likes or dislikes Teen Titans Beast Boy: earthquakes, lightning, thunderstorms grammar, algebra, science and history there's nothing I'm terrified of Teen Titans go Continues In Background Beast Boy: go on over and call my name Teen Titans all of your troubles will disappear Teen Titans Beast Boy (continued): let's use schedule patrol let's not lose control losing is hopeless Teen Titans go Continues In Background Beast Boy: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, go, Teen Titans, alright!" Scene 1: The battle fields The 6 Teen Titans team members are battling against Beast Boy and are trying to snap him outta his evil situations. Optimo: "No way, man!" Terra: "Beast Boy, why are you doing this?" Slade (speaking right from Beast Boy's radio reciever) "Not another word, Beast Boy, they're not your good friends any longer." Cyborg: "What are you doin', BB?" Terra: "Beast Boy......." Back at Titans Headquarters Cyborg: "I should've knocked him out when I had the chance." Robin: "I should've thrown everything at him." Raven: "Why did we ever agree to let him trick us again?" Starfire: "Why could we not take him down just like every single criminal." Terra: "Nothing could make Beast Boy betray us like that, nothing." Robin: "I'm terribly sorry to break this up to you, Terra, but not only Beast Boy went missing, he's also working for Slade right now." Terra: "When you and I were working for Slade, did Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy give up on any of us? no they didn't." Robin: "He gets 1 more chance, number 1: we need to break Slade's grasp on him, and number 2: we need to get Beast Boy back here." Sirens Wailing Again Robin: "Titans, follow me!" The 6 Teen Titans team members head on out to downtown Jump City. Downtown Jump City Beast Boy is still causing lots of trouble in the city streets. Robin (off screen): "You're not walking outta here, Beast Boy." Robin: "Not without another battle fight." Robin: "Titans, go!" The 6 Teen Titans team members begin doing the battle fight and Robin and Terra stop Beast Boy in his tracks. Robin: "Don't move 1 single muscle." Beast Boy: "Guys, what's your deal?!?" Terra: "We promised Raven we give you 1 single chance, Beast Boy, and this is it." Robin: "Look at yourself, Beast Boy, is this what you really wanna be?" Beast Boy: "This isn't what it really looks like!" Terra: "You don't belong with Slade or any other super villain." Robin: "You belong with all of us." Beast Boy: "I can't control myself!" Terra: "It doesn't need to be this way, Beast Boy, Robin and I were Slade's apprentices once, but we got out of it, and so can you." Robin: "You can only save yourself." Raven: "We can't be in another universe where we must fight 1 another." Beast Boy: "Guys, no, I can explain, I-" Static Sounds Slade (from the insigma): "I gave you an order, Beast Boy, if you can't destroy any of them, my probes can." Slade pushes the green button and the probes begin getting to Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Terra and Optimo, which knocks them out a bit. Later, the 6 Teen Titans team members (including Beast Boy) end up in the super villains' lair. Robin: "What just happened here?" Beast Boy: "Why am I going outta control?" Slade: "You see, my apprentice, you're getting more powerful as always, all you need is more activation." Beast Boy: (snapping outta his evil ways) "How 'bout you activate THIS?!?" Beast Boy transforms from a monkey to a skunk and a cheetah and begins attacking Slade as well. Beast Boy: "Come on, you guys, let's go back home to the tower." The 7 Teen Titans team members go right back to Titans Headquarters Scene 2: Back home in Titans Headquarters Beast Boy's now back in his original outfit. Robin: "Well, it sure is good to be back home in the tower right after fighting against Slade and his evil army again." Raven: "Let's just hope it ends this way." Beast Boy notices Terra who's looking a bit concerned about what happened previously. Beast Boy: "Is everything okay here, Terra?" Terra: "I'm terribly sorry." Beast Boy: "You're terribly sorry? for what?" Terra: "When things were going dark, there was a minute where I believed that you were being like Slade in some sort of ways, I doubted you, and for that, I'm terribly sorry, Beast Boy." Beast Boy: "I doubted myself, Terra, concentrated on the battle fight, Slade was making me his apprentice, but I got out of it, just like you and Robin did." Robin: "That's good, 'cause I don't ever wanna go through that again." Fade to another black screen........ Category:Teen Titans season 6 episode scripts